What's the first wrong statement in the proof below that $ \triangle CEB \cong \triangle DEB$ $ \; ?$ $ \overline{BC} $ is parallel to $ \overline{DF} $. This diagram is not drawn to scale. $A$ $B$ $C$ $D$ $E$ $F$ Givens $ \overline{BD} \cong \overline{CF}$ $, \ $ $ \angle DBE \cong \angle CFE$ $, \ $ $ \overline{BE} \cong \overline{EF}$ $, \ $ $ \angle DBE \cong \angle ABC$ $, \ $ $ \overline{BE} \cong \overline{AB}$ $, \ $ and $\ $ $ \angle BED \cong \angle BAC$ Proof $ \triangle CEF \cong \triangle DEB$ because SAS $ \overline{CE} \cong \overline{DE}$ because corresponding parts of congruent triangles are congruent $ \overline{DF} \cong \overline{AF}$ because corresponding parts of congruent triangles are congruent $ \angle BDE \cong \angle ECF$ because corresponding parts of congruent triangles are congruent $ \triangle DEB \cong \triangle CAB$ because ASA $ \triangle CEB \cong \triangle DEB$ because SSS
Explanation: Try going through the proof yourself: write down the givens, and then see if they justify the next step for the reason given. Then do the same thing for the next step, and the next, until you run into something that you can't justify, or you finish the proof. $ \overline{AF} \cong \overline{DF}$ is the first wrong statement.